beauty, brains, and power
by nyclover909
Summary: logan: the worlds most powerful warlock. kendall: the worlds most powerful whitelighter. best friends that find out the truth. M-preg i use some stuff from the show charmed but never use the word "charmed ones" loganXkendall dom.Xsub. m for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea in my history class after I was done with the CST. I will use the concept of the tv show charmed but never use the words 'charmed' 'charmed ones' or any thing for that matter I only use the powers, the elders, whitelighters, and the girls. hope you like**

**SP. I don't own **

Logan was a normal 17 year old boy, he went to school, hung out with friends and had his share of clubs and also played on the school hockey team. He also look normal too, he had dark brown eyes with brown hair that sat on his head, he was a bit pale but not to bad, and a average Height of about 5'8 maybe 5'9. But like everyone in the world he has his secrets. You see Logan has two very big ones, first he was gay and in love with his best friend Kendall, second Logan was the most powerful good warlock in the world.

He could have amazing abilities, he could slow down molecules to were he could freeze time, he could also move them so fast that they combust, he has telekinesis and astral projection, he could see the future through premonitions, telepathy and levitation. With all this he was destined for greatness.

The only down side was that he didn't have all of them...yet. You see he had no one to train him. His mom and dad both died when he was 5 in a car accident, his aunt and uncle, Johanna and David, took care of him. Johanna and his mom were sister but Johanna didn't have powers. She was a normal human just like Logan wanted to be but couldn't. Logan still called them his mom and dad even if they weren't.

They lived in Sherwood, Minnesota they moved here a year after Logan's parents die, do to it the fact of being to hard, of the memories. David's parent lived there.

Logan only knew how to freeze time, use telekinesis, and get a premonition once and a while.

But Logan learned of the elders and they were able to get him trainers for his powers. They were three sisters, piper the oldest, phoebe the middle child and page the youngest. They were witches too and were more then willing to help. And the elders were magical beings that were here to help out the magical community with the help of the whitelighters, beings of good that were once human that did an amazing thing in there life and there life was takin to early so they were given a second chance to go good once again. Logan didnt have a whitelighter yet because as the elders say 'one doesn't just get a whitelighter, they are destined for one another' and some other bullshit like that.

**MONDAY MORNING 5:00 AM**

Logan groaned at the sound of his alarm going off. He sat up, rubbed his eyes ,looked around and yawned. Logan always got up at this time to go for a run. He got up put some shorts on because he slept in his boxers. Grabbed his running shoes and headed down stairs. No one was awake yet it was to early, but Logan like to stay in shape, he ran, lifted waits, and did karate. This really helped with him being a witch and able to fight demons.

He went for his usual 2.5 mi run. He got back at 5:45, went to his room and grabbed some clothes. He went to his bathroom which was connected to his room and the a guess room. He got there and started the water, Logan liked to start with a colder shower, then half way through switch to a hotter temperature. He pulled his sweat drenched shirt off his nicely toned abdomen. Logan had a six pack the a lot of girls liked and a few boys. He then grabbed the waistband of his shorts and boxers and swiftly fulled then down. Logan shuttered when to cold air hit his soft member. Logan was a little bigger then most boy but he always was even as a young teen going through puberty he had notice in gym class. He pulled the shower door open and got in. He spent about 15 minutes in there. It was now 6:00 and only look him 5 minutes to put on clothes and do his hair.

**DOWN STAIRS** **6:05**

Logan's mom and dad were in the kitchen drinking coffee and having there breakfast. Logan walked over to the table and sat down were a plate of food was set with a empty cup. On the plate was two pancakes, three strips of bacon, hash browns and sausage. Logan grabbed the orange juice and pored it in the empty cum in front of him.

"So are you guys going into work today" both Logan's dads were doctors back in Texas. Thy were really good friends too, that is how David met Johanna because Logan's real parents were already dating.

"Im going in at about 10:30 today. Why?" David asked

"Just asking" I said well I put a fork full of food in my mouth.

I finished most of my food when there was a knock on the door, I knew who this must be. I went over to the front door and opened it, standing there was a lean, blond, green eyed god.

"Hey ken, let me just grab my bag and say bye and we'll be on are way" I told him

"Ok ill wait out here" he said. I gave Kendall rides because his car got totaled and weirdly nothing happened to him, so his mom said he doesn't get a new car for a while. I grabbed my messenger bag from the dinning room table said by to my mom and dad knowing they were waiting for me to leave to make out

"Hey Logan!" my mom called out before I was out the door

"Ya?"

"Are you going to training after school?".

"Ya ill be there untill about 6:00"

"Ok, love you honey"

"Love you too, bye" I said a little annoyed, she knows I don't like parental affection.

I walked outside to see the beautiful blond god just leaning up against my car waiting. I couldn't help but stair at him.

"Hey morning" he said

"Morning kendollia" I said joking

"Hahaha like I have never herd that before."

"Don't get made" I said well I squeezed his shoulder. That was a bad chose because then I got that feeling in my gut I know this so well. It was a premonition. I seen it In black and white like an old movie.

_Me and Kendall in this white place that didnt look familiar to me. _

"_So its true you are him" _

"_Ya I guess you hate me?"_

"_No of course no I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_I leaned in and captured his lips with mine I could feel them it was like I was on fire and I loved it_

"Yo. Logan what's wrong" Kendall said shaking me "you like spaced out

"Ohh I guess I did its nothing lets go"

I started my car and we headed to school. That had to be the best premonition ever.

**Ok this is my new fic I hope you like this and if you do go check out my other story '_songs of love and hate' _and don't forget to review **

**thanks **

**bye**

**-joseph**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I have not updated this since I wrote the first chapter but I just lose my inspiration for this. But I will hive it a try. So here the next chapter this will be Kendall's POV.

The sound of my alarm boomed through my room. Damn Katie. She always messed with the volume. I hit the snooze bottom wanting to get another 10 minutes of sleep. I was just about to fall asleep when I seen a flash of blue light through my closed eyelids.

" Katie! Mom said not to orb into my room. Now get out." I say throwing a pillow at her she held her hand out and called out for the pillow. It looked as if it was going to orb. In its orbing stated she flunged it back at me hitting me in the head. " get out!"

" ok, ok calm down. Don't get Logan's underwear all up in a bunch. " she said as she walked out of my room. She was referring to all my underwear, I kinda stole them all from Logan. Ya it's weird but who cares?

I looked at my alarm clock it read 6:10 I was late. I jumped up and ran to my closet I grabbed a wrinkled plad shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I laid the shirt on my bed and put my hands over the shirt. My hands lit up and the wrinkles stared disappearing. I didn't like using my power but i was in a hurry. I throw it on along with my pants and slipped on my vans. I knew it was risky but I need to get to Logan's, do I orbbed over to his house.

Little white and blue orbs circled around me as I reappeared on the Mitchell front porch. I looked at my watch it said 6:15. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Logan answered the door. He looked do good I could jump his bones, well all I need is to jump one bone it particular. No Kendall. He's straight and your best friend you can't think of him like that. Even if he is wearing that grey OBEY t-shirt that you love and those black skinny jeans that fit his butt perfectly and the grey converse. Fuck he looks so hot. Ok stop. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Logan said " hey ken, let me just grab my bag, say bye and well be on are way. " he told me.

"ok I'll wait out here" I told him. I walked to the ford truck his parents got him a few months ago. I wish I didn't get in the accident. Good thing when the car hit me I automaticity orbbed out I could have been killed.

He walked out of the house. I said to him "hey good morning." like we didn't say that a few seconds before. You stupid idiot I told myself

" hey kendollia " I hated that name stupid Carlos for making it up. I knew I shouldn't have called him Carly

" hahaha like I never herd that one before"

"don't get made" he told me as he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Then his face went blank and he zoned out for a few seconds there. I decided to shake him.

"yo. Logan what's wrong" I said well shaking him " you like spaced out"

" oh I guess I did, it's nothing let's go. " he told me as he started the car. I wonder what all that was. I never seen him do that. it was weird but hey who am I to say who's weird, my dead beat dad was born in 1750 and fought in the revolutionary war and dead when trying to save fellow patriots and my mom was born in 1919 and dead in the bombing of peril harbor . I'm the most powerful whightlighter the world has ever seen. So I shouldn't judge.

So there it is I know it was short but I needed to update because so many asked me to. I'm gunna start doing this thing were I update once a week. Let's see how that works out lol Don't forget to follow me on twitter CruzBtrlover


End file.
